dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Golden Frieza
& or & (Aura) |similar='Super Saiyan 3 Super Saiyan God' }} Ultimate EvolutionDragon Ball Z: Resurrection ‘F’ trailer 3, Mezamashi TVDragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle, 2015 (究極進化; Kyūkyoku Shinka) is a transformation taken on by Frieza in Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection ‘F’. While in this state, Frieza is referred to as Golden Frieza (ゴールデンフリーザ; Gōruden Furīza). Overview Appearance While in this form the user's eye ridge become visibly pronounced and skin turns purple with their biological armor changes color, in Frieza's case a glimmering golden hue. It is implied that the user can choose what color they want their biological armor to take when they use attain their Ultimate Evolution, as Frieza mentioned that he "made it gold". The muscle mass of the user is also larger than Frieza's true form. The user also grows in height, as Frieza went from being at around Goku's shoulder height to being around as tall as him. When unleashing "ki" from their body, the user generates a fiery-like aura. Usage and power This form is commonly misconceived as Frieza's "god form" due to placing Frieza's power on the same level as godly characters, but in actuality he does not have divine ki. The Ultimate Evolution form is extremely powerful, having even more power than Goku and Vegeta in their Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan forms, notably when Golden Frieza had his full power in his Ultimate evolved state Super Saiyan God SS Goku was unable to even scratch Frieza. It was not until Golden Frieza's power dropped considerably that Super Saiyan God SS Goku had the advantage. It was also joked by Ryusei Nakao that his power level is 100 quintillionhttp://www.kanzenshuu.com/translations/flying-postman-press-april-2015-ryusei-nakao/ However, even with the evolution's tremendous power, Frieza seems to does not seem to want to face Beerus, worrying if the God of Destruction were to interfere with his revenge, and it is said by Beerus that if Super Saiyan God SS Goku and Vegeta where to fight Golden Frieza together, they would be able to deal with him much faster than Goku did. Frieza attained this form at some point during his training in preparation for his invasion of Earth, his training unleashing his immense dormant power and also igniting this heightened power from within him.Weekly Shonen Jump #15, 2015 Immediately after attaining this evolution Frieza headed to Earth in order to have his revenge, instead of attempting to first master the Ultimate Evolution. During his battle against Goku, Frieza transforms into this state in order to counter Goku's own transformation into a Super Saiyan God SS. After Frieza's battle with Goku finishes, Frieza continues to use his Ultimate Evolution state when fighting Super Saiyan God SS Vegeta, however at the end of the fight he drops out of it due to his stamina going too low for him to sustain the form. Drawback For all of its tremendous power, the Ultimate Evolution's has a serious flaw: namely, it experiences a severe decrease in stamina from prolonged periods of time being used without first allowing the body to properly adjust to the intense energy it gives off. While a mastered state of the Ultimate Evolution is never displayed, it is mentioned by Goku and Vegeta that if Frieza had trained further upon completing his evolution to Golden Frieza, he could have negated the rapid power draining effect entirely. Frieza however refused to wait any longer beyond his initial training, not having enough patience to put off his revenge against Goku. Video game appearances This form is referred to as The Ultimate Evolution of Terror (恐怖の究極進化) in Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle. *''Dragon Ball Heroes'' *''Dragon Ball: Zenkai Battle Royale'' *''Dragon Ball: Xenoverse'' *''Dragon Ball Discross'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle'' Gallery References pt-br:Última Evolução: Forma Dourada ca:Evolució Definitiva es:Forma Definitiva Category:Frost Demons Category:Transformations